


Easter Lilies and Football

by thatwriterlady



Series: Wine And Roses [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Family fun, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean takes Cas home to meet the rest of his family, and they spend a wonderful day with the Winchester/Davis family.





	Easter Lilies and Football

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I didn't forget to post this, I just had no wifi on Easter. Or any day since, until now. But here you go, your Easter fluff. Get ready, next one comes out on or around Mother's Day. Enjoy!

Easter Sunday~

Cas wasn’t exactly nervous. He’d already met Dean’s mother and stepfather, and Sam had become a good friend of his, but it was intimidating knowing there were more people that he hadn’t met, and that he didn’t know how to read them yet. So many people were going to be there and that had him a little on edge. Not exactly nervous though. 

He and Dean were doing wonderfully. They got along so well and every day he fell a little more in love with the man. With spring here, they were able to go out a little more. Dean had bought a membership to a local dog park, and most weekends they took Poppy there to run off some energy and make some friends. He’d gotten her fixed, and it had actually been Dean who had taken her and dropped her off as he’d had a faculty meeting come up that day, and though Poppy was his dog, she absolutely adored Dean. When he came over she was at his side the entire time she wasn’t locked in her kennel or outside playing. During movies when Cas wanted to cuddle up with his boyfriend, Poppy, who had already doubled in size since he’d brought her home, would worm her way in between them for cuddles and try to kick Cas right off the couch. 

So he started taking her in for training. She listened better all the time, and that made living with her all the better. She still followed Dean around for cuddles and praises, but she listened whenever Cas gave her a command. Even when they went to stay at Dean’s house. He’d done just as he’d promised. Dean had bought her a crate, bowls, a ton of toys, and stocked up on dog food and rawhides for when Cas came to spend time at his house and brought her with. 

Today though, she was at home, tucked into her crate while they made the drive to Dean’s mother’s house. He had purchased a floral arrangement, a cute little bunny with pink and white tulips inside of it. They were bulbs, not cut flowers, so she could add them to her garden later if she wanted. Dean had assured him that she would love them. To be equally polite, he had also brought an arrangement for Kate. It contained Easter lilies. 

It wasn’t a long drive at all and soon they were parking outside of a beautiful Craftsman style home, white with blue shutters and an absolutely stunning flower garden out front. Cas clutched the planters to his chest while Dean carried the fruit salad and turkey they were bringing as part of their dinner contribution. When they reached the door Dean didn’t bother to knock. He opened it and stepped inside.

“Hey ma? We’re here!” He called out. A moment later Mary was popping her head out of the kitchen.

“Hello, boys!”

Cas closed the door and followed Dean as he walked to the kitchen.

“Hey, Cas brought you something.” Dean said. Mary looked past her son, smiling brightly when she saw the flowers in his hands.

“Oh! For me? They’re beautiful!”

“They’re bulbs, not cut flowers. I know how much I love receiving plants that I can add to my gardens, and Dean said you would like that too. These are a hybrid variety, rather rare to find, but beautiful once they’re planted in a garden bed.” Cas said as he held the planter with the tulips out to her. She kissed his cheek before setting it in the center of the island.

“Thank you, Cas. You’re right, live plants are infinitely better than cut flowers that will eventually die. I have a bed of tulips in the backyard that I will add these to. They’ll look amazing.”

“Where is everyone?” Dean asked.

“Oh, well, with this nice weather your dads, Sam, and Adam are out in the backyard tossing the football around. Wendy is out there acting as a cheerleader. Kate ran to the store for sour cream and a few other things we ran out of.” She replied. Dean deposited the food on the counter and motioned for Cas to follow him. Cas set the planter with the Easter lilies down on the counter first.

“Do you ever play football?” Dean asked as they headed to the back door.

“Oh yes, my brothers and I used to toss it around all the time as kids. Now, if we get together in the same place at the same time, we usually do it at Thanksgiving.” Cas replied. Dean led him out onto a massive deck where several people Cas had not seen before were sitting. A girl with long blonde hair jumped up and ran over to hug Dean. He wasn’t surprised at all to see that she was wearing flannel.

“Cas, this is my sister, Wendy. Wendy, this is Cas.”

She turned to look at him and he was amazed by just how much she looked like Mary.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Even her smile reminded him of her mother. She was a beautiful young lady.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” His attention was pulled away by someone shouting and he looked up to see Sam running across the yard with a football tucked under his arm. A boy with short blonde hair was chasing after him while two men watched on, laughing. He recognized one of them as Mary’s husband Greg.

“Hey, dad! John! Dean and Cas are here!” Wendy yelled. Sam managed to outrun the boy that Cas assumed was Adam, and then they were all walking over to them. 

“You boys gonna join us?” Greg asked. Dean looked at Cas, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“What do you say? Should we?”

Cas was glad Dean had told him to wear jeans and his gym shoes today instead of the dress clothes he’d had laid out. He nodded.

“Absolutely.”

The next hour was spent racing around the yard with Dean’s family, trying to score points against men that had no qualms about cheating. It was exhausting but fun. Another blonde woman that Cas figured out was Kate came to call them all in for dinner and Dean smacked him on his butt as they headed back to the house. 

“That was fun.” He said as he followed Dean to the downstairs bathroom to wash their hands.

“Another month or two and they’ll be wanting to play softball.” Dean said fondly. “I freaking love that.”

“That sounds like fun. I like softball.” Cas hadn’t realized how dirty he was until Dean grabbed a washcloth to clean smudges of dirt from his cheeks and forehead. Once they were clean they started for the kitchen.

“What are we doing next month? It’s Mother’s Day. Greg takes my mom on a cruise every year for it, and dad takes Kate out for the day.” Dean asked.

“Well, my mother has been asking for us to visit. She’s dying to meet you. Some of my siblings might even come. We can drive out there and see them.” Cas said.

“Alright, that works. We can make a weekend of it, if you want.” 

“I would like that. My dad would like to get to know you, and so would my brothers and sisters. Aside from Gabe. You know him already.” Cas loved the idea of bringing Dean home to meet his family. He just knew they were going to love him.

The dining room table had been set and everyone was pitching in to bring food over to it. Wendy had just finished setting the table and was now sitting in a chair at the far end, next to Adam. They were chatting about some new movie coming out.

“Dean, you’re gonna take us, right?” Adam asked. Dean was holding out Cas’ chair for him but looked up at his brother.

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“You’re going with us to see Guardians of the Galaxies 2, right?” Wendy clarified.

“Oh, heck yeah!” Dean said as he sat down next to Cas.

“It’s a tradition. Dean takes the kids to go and see new action movies that come out.” Mary explained.

“That’s a nice tradition. My brother shows up at my house with beer and popcorn whenever a new Adam Sandler movie comes out. It’s a tradition we’ve done for years now.” Cas smiled at the memory of his brother’s last visit. They’d gorged themselves on pizza, beer, and they’d watched all of their favorite Sandler movies. Drunk. Of course, he wasn’t sharing that part with his boyfriend’s parents!

“We love his movies, don’t we, hon?” John looked at his wife who was busy serving ham to everyone.

“Oh, yep, have most of them.” She agreed.

“My brother owns probably all of them. I only have my favorites.” Cas said.

“Adam Sandler rocks.” Dean grinned at his boyfriend, and Cas smiled back.

The conversation through dinner was pleasant and Cas marveled over how well the two families really got along. When the meal was over, they all retired to the living room to rest a bit before dessert. Greg and John got pulled into a baseball game while Kate and Mary discussed plans for some knitting club they were in together. Dean was only half paying attention to the game. Mostly he was listening to Sam and Cas as they talked about the company, and about Gabe.

“He’s upset? Still?” Sam was asking.

“I won’t sugarcoat it, he is. He hides it well, that’s why you’re seeing him so upbeat around the offices. When he shows up at my house, I can see through his charade. Are you still worried because he’s your boss? He’s not a dick, he won’t fire you. He’d have to go through the rest of us if he even tried.” Cas said. 

“You…you have authority too?” Sam hadn’t realized Cas had more than a shareholder’s say in the staff dealings.

“I have influence. And it’s pretty silly. If you like my brother, just tell him. He’s a good man.” Cas knew his brother was still crazy about Sam and he didn’t like seeing Gabe depressed any more than Dean liked seeing Sam in distress. Wendy and Adam walked in and she dropped heavily into Dean’s lap, making him grunt.

“Hey, fatty.” He poked her in the side until she squirmed, but she didn’t get up.

“I’m not fat, but you…” She twisted around to grab the slight pudge above his jeans.

“Hey!” He slapped her hand away.

“Kids.” Mary warned. Dean glared at his sister but she was smiling smugly at him. Cas had a hand pressed over his mouth to hide his laughter.

“You’re not helping.” Dean complained.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at your extra weight, I’m laughing at you and your sister playing around.” Cas cringed at the wide eyed look of betrayal his boyfriend gave him.

“You think I’m fat?!”

“What? No! That’s not what I’m saying!” Cas gasped.

“Wow, you really just stuck your foot right in there, didn’t you?” Sam laughed. Cas shot him a look of annoyance before turning his attention back to Dean.

“I do not think you are fat, I think you are absolutely perfect.”

“He’s fat.” Wendy pinched her brother’s side again, and this time he shoved her off his lap.

“Watch yourself, or I’ll tell you all the ways I can work any extra weight off, and none of them include going to the gym. They do included being naked with Cas though.” 

“Ewww! No! I don’t want to hear about your sexcapades with your boyfriend!” She screeched as she ran from the room. It was Dean’s turn to smile smugly. Sam and Adam both had matching looks of disgust and Cas was ten shades of red. Mary and Kate were laughing. 

“Gross, Dean.” Sam muttered.

“You want me to give you details?” Dean cocked an eyebrow. His brother grimaced.

“No, I really don’t.”

“Then shut your yap.” Dean threatened. 

“Sexcapades?” Cas questioned. Adam snickered but was wise enough not to mess with Dean like Wendy had.

“Can you all discuss your sex lives later? I’m watching the game!” John complained.

“Yes, sir.” Dean saluted his father who shot him a look of reproach before turning back to the television.

“Good lord.” Cas muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Never a dull moment for the Winchester/Davis family.” Dean laughed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“These are for you. I didn’t get a chance to give them to you before we ate.” Cas picked up the planter full of Easter lilies and handed them to Kate. He had caught her in the kitchen when he’d come in to get a napkin. She smiled wide as she accepted them.

“Oh, aren’t you sweet? I love them! Did Dean tell you lilies are one of my favorite flowers?”

“No, he didn’t, but I thought they’d be nice considering the time of year.” Cas replied. She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Well, I absolutely love them. They’re coming to work with me.”

“Cas has good taste, right?” Dean walked over and slipped an arm around Cas’ waist. “He wanted something nice for you and ma. The flowers were his idea.”

“I don’t get them nearly often enough, so I love them.” She lifted the planter higher so she could look at it better. “This is beautiful.”

“Dean got me roses for Valentine’s Day. I’d never received flowers before. I dried a few and pressed them into a memory book.” Cas told her.

“Babe, you did?” Dean hadn’t known that. Cas smiled and nodded.

“They’re special and I wanted to remember that day always.”

Dean kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

“I’ll get you flowers again, you deserve them.”

“I love when John gets me flowers. I save one every time.” Kate admitted. “It’s nice knowing he’s thinking about me. The random, unexpected ones are my favorite.”

That got Dean thinking. He wanted to do things like that for Cas, to let him know he was thinking about him for no particular reason other than that he loved him.

“Sam says you have a dog.” Adam walked in and leaned against the counter. “How come you didn’t bring it with?”

“I wasn’t sure if she would be welcome. But if you like, you could come to the dog park with Dean and me sometime, play with her and help us wear her out. She’s full of energy.” Cas replied.

“Yeah, I’ll call Dean. Maybe next weekend? I can even get Wendy to come. She’s crazy about dogs.” Adam looked at Dean who nodded.

“We’ll set something up for next weekend.”

“Are you heading out now?” Kate asked.

“We should, Poppy has to be let out.” Dean looked at Cas who nodded in agreement. 

“Well, it was wonderful seeing you.” Kate hugged them both, planting a kiss even on Cas’ cheek. It warmed him knowing Dean’s family accepted him.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the family, they headed back to Cas’ house. When they arrived Dean headed straight to the kitchen to let Poppy out while Cas stored the leftovers Mary had insisted they take back with them. When he finished, he went in search of his boyfriend. He found Dean in the backyard tossing the ball around with Poppy, chasing the pup and letting her chase him too. It was entertaining, to say the least. He was still watching them when his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he saw that it was his brother calling.

“Hello, Gabe.” He greeted as he brought the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Cassie. Happy Easter! Sorry I didn’t call earlier, I was busy doing some spring cleaning and it sort of got away from me. I forgot it was even a holiday until I went to drop stuff off to donate and then tried to stop for lunch at my favorite restaurant. Ended up with McDonald’s instead. Not the same.” His brother pouted. Cas chuckled.

“We just got back from dinner with Dean’s family. It was a wonderful day. We played football and ate until we were stuffed. I didn’t think it was possible to cheat more than Mike and Luke at football. I think Dean’s dad and stepdad would be worthy opponents for them.” He laughed. His brother joined in too.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. What are you doing for Mother’s Day? Mom has been calling and begging me to come home for it. Not that she has to beg, I come home every year for it. But what about you? Are you spending it with our mom or Dean’s?” Gabe asked.

“I’m coming home to celebrate with mom. Dean’s mothers will both be out that day.” Cas waved back when Dean waved at him. 

“Cool. She wants me to bring a chocolate peanut butter pie. I made her one for her birthday like, six years ago and now she’s always wanting it.” Gabe sounded like he was complaining but his brother knew better.

“You love making that pie, so don’t even.” Cas laughed.

“I do. What are you bringing? Anything food wise?”

“I’m not sure yet. I might make a fruit salad. I’m bringing her a tray pallet of flowers for her garden. That’s what she asked me for. She wants petunias and pansies for her planter boxes. I suppose I’ll get wrangled into helping her plant them while I’m there.” 

“You love it, don’t even pretend you don’t.” Gabe teased. Cas grinned.

“Yeah, ok, so I do. It’s bonding.”

“You bringing Dean home to meet the ‘rents?”

“Yes I am. I’m excited to see what they think. I know they’ll love him.” Cas had no worries that his parents wouldn’t like Dean. 

“I’m sure they’ll like him. You guys still doing good?”

“We’re great. He’s the best thing to ever happen to me. I never really thought long term with anyone I dated before. Not like I do with Dean. Like I’m thinking about marriage, kids, and what our future together would be like. We’re not talking about that stuff yet, exactly, and I’m really not in any kind of rush, but…” He smiled softly to himself. “He’s the kind of person I can see forever with.”

“Sappy, but I’m happy for you. Just let me know when I have to buy my tux so I can stand up as your best man.” Gabe said. Cas laughed.

“You have Mike and the others to contend with for that position. Take it up with them.”

“I’ll fight them all, I’m wiry.” Gabe declared. It made Cas laugh harder. Dean waved to him again, beckoning him out to the yard.

“I have to let you go, we’re going to run some of Poppy’s energy off, she was locked up all day.”

“Titus ate one of my couch cushion today. I need a new couch now.” Gabe complained. “I suppose I should take him outside and teach him what a Frisbee is for.”

They said goodbye and Cas tucked his phone back in his pocket before stepping out on the deck.

“Watch this, babe!” Dean clicked his tongue, catching Poppy’s attention. She sat at his feet and looked up at the ball he was holding in the air. He tossed it and she lunged straight up, catching it and doing a back flip before landing on her feet again. Cas gasped.

“Did you teach her that?”

 

“Not really. I mean, the first time she did it on her own, caught me off guard, but then I started getting her to do it, and well, she has a new trick!” Dean exclaimed as he ruffled the dog’s hair. He praised her for catching the ball before taking it back and whipping it across the yard for her to chase. She tore off after it.

“That’s amazing. She’s so smart!” Cas came down the stairs and walked over to Dean just as Poppy came back. He took the soggy ball when she offered it, grimacing at the wet feeling and tossed it again.

“She’s so awesome.” Dean gushed as he wiped his hands on his jeans. “I never thought I’d really like a dog, but she’s definitely changed my mind.”

“Gabe called, wanted to know what we’re bringing to my mother’s next month for food. He’s bringing a chocolate peanut butter pie because my mother loves the ones he makes. I’m thinking of bringing a fruit salad. Like, hollowing out a watermelon and filling it with a bunch of different fruits.” Cas said.

“You can do that. I can’t eat it if you do that, unless you set some of the other fruit aside. I’m allergic to melons.” 

Cas looked at him in surprise. “Really? I didn’t know that. Hmm. Maybe I’ll make a Hawaiian salad instead.”

“Hawaiian salad?” Dean asked.

“It’s fruit mixed with marshmallows and sour cream.”

Dean’s expression of horror sent him into a fit of giggles.

“Trust me, it’s really good.”

“I don’t believe you.” Dean shuddered at the thought of mixing fruit with sour cream.

“I’ll just have to change your mind.” He brought his hand up to the back of Dean’s head and pulled him close for a kiss. 

Dean smiled when their lips finally parted. “Mmm, I look forward to it.”

 

[  
](https://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1492736239.jpg)[](https://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) [](https://www.pizap.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I am seeing your comments, and they are very much appreciated, I just don't have the wifi to sit and respond to them all. They mean the world to me though. I hope you enjoyed this story, next one's coming on or around Mother's Day.


End file.
